Prior barbecue ovens have used rotisseries utilizing a plurality of elongated baskets hung on radial arms of rotating spaced brackets. However, these units are hard to clean, and it is difficult to place food in the baskets and to remove hot food from the baskets. Furthermore, not all food is suitable for cooking from the baskets. In addition, grease and the like falling downwardly from the baskets causes undesirable flame flare-up and smoke.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a barbecue oven which has a plurality of rotatably mounted baskets which are removable from this supporting structure to permit easy loading and unloading.
A further object of this invention is to provide a barbecue oven which is removable from this supporting structure to permit easy loading and unloading and which will permit the use of a horizontal cooking grill when the baskets are not needed for cooking.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a barbecue oven which is removable from this supporting structure to permit easy loading and unloading and which has vertical fuel baskets laterally positioned with respect to the food cooking area to prevent grease dropping from the food from falling on the hot combustible fuel.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.